Swimming Through Sick Lullabies
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Ela nunca vai admitir que está machucada. Draco&Pansy, Draco&Astoria.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não m pertencem._

* * *

**Título:** Swimming Through Sick Lullabies  
**Autora:** Vick Weasley  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows.  
**Sinopse:** Ela nunca vai admitir que está machucada.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o II Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas do Fórum 3V, mestrado pelo meu amourzinho Bruna Black. Eu _sei_ que prometi uma Ron/Pansy, mas Draco/Pansy me parecia mais inspirador no momento xD Espero que ela me perdoe por isso. Dedico, novamente, a fanfic à Mismi, porque ela é viciada no shipper, na Pansy, e é meu bolinho de chuva (L).

**1.** O nome da fanfic foi retirado de uma frase da música "Mr. Brightside" do The Killers e quer dizer (muito ao pé da letra o.o'), 'Nadando por canções de ninar doentias'.  
**2.** A frase que inicia a fanfic veio da música "Cannonball" de Damien Rice (L). Tradução no final.  
**3.** Os termos em francês vieram da canção "Ne me quitte pas" de Jacques Brel, alguns com modificações. Tradução no final.

* * *

**Swimming Through Sick Lullabies**  
por Vick Weasley

* * *

_There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt._

* * *

Ela tenta mudar. Festas demais, memórias de menos, e talvez ela esteja cansada de acordar em uma cama que não seja a dela. Ela promete – secretamente, é claro, porque ela não tem certeza de que não vai falhar – que aquela será a última vez. Mas o _último Martini_ se transforma em _agora é o último_ e então _ok, no próximo mês eu começo tudo novamente_, para _essas mudanças precisam ser graduais._

**xx**

O casaco de pele de leopardo é pesado demais sobre seus ombros. Talvez fosse mais fácil deixá-lo para trás, porque "Pele de leopardo não combina com loiras", ele costumava dizer. "Dourado em excesso dá dor de cabeça".

**xx**

Em Paris, ela diz a ele que não se importa. Que está feliz por ele e que, na verdade, sempre achou que seria _um tanto quanto clichê_ se eles ficassem juntos.

"Quero dizer, todos os casais que _começaram_ em Hogwarts estão juntos hoje", ela diz, mordendo mais um pedaço de croissant, colocando mais _crème_ no _café_ e fingindo que nenhum daqueles gestos é premeditado e que seu olhar não atinge o dele apenas para que a situação parecesse mais espontânea do que já era. "Não haveria nada mais entediante do que ter o mesmo fim que Hermione Granger".

Ela finge que não o sente sorrir com o canto dos lábios, soltando um risinho irônico pelo nariz. Finge que aquele sorriso não era o motivo de sua derrota.

"É bom saber disso, Pansy", ele comenta, apoiando a mão sobre a mesa, próxima a dela. O croissant volta de seu estômago e inunda sua língua de saliva salgada, vômito na boca da garganta, fracasso pulsando nas veias do dedo mindinho que quase encosta no dedo mindinho _dele._ "Astoria estava preocupada com a sua reação".

**xx**

_Tout peut s'oublier_, Jacques Brel diria. E por mais que Jacques Brel estivesse morto, o francês que sussurra _plus_ em seu ouvido enquanto segura seus quadris e a faz se mexer com mais rapidez sobre ele não está. E ela afunda as unhas no ombro dele e o prende com as coxas, tentando ter certeza de que sexo e álcool vão fazê-la esquecer de alguma coisa.

**xx**

Ela nunca vai admitir que está machucada. (Ela costumava ser mais forte que isso, não costumava? Talvez não. Talvez ela nunca tenha _precisado_ ser forte).

Redenção é ter dentes perfeitos num sorriso perfeito que encobre uma mentira perfeita. É compreender que escolher livros ao invés de tequila não vai fazer com que ele a ame – porque ele não ama _a ela_ por causa disso. Ela poderia viver numa pele de leopardo e deixar o dourado do champagne e dos cabelos correrem pelo sangue ainda mais dourado e ainda assim ele a amaria, porque _dourado em excesso_, se tratando de Astoria Greengrass, não é uma dor de cabeça.

Redenção é _realmente_ ficar feliz por ele e não apenas dizer isso num café da manhã na Place Vendome para concretizar sua decisão em não admitir que não tê-lo _dói_. Ela se renderia se estivesse desistindo de sua felicidade pela dele.

Mas ela estava _consumindo_ a felicidade dele e transformando-a num inferno particular.

_La reine manque le roi._

**xx**

Há pele de leopardo envolvendo o scarpin. Há _firewhiskey_ disfarçado de chá em sua xícara. Os cabelos dourados são tão parecidos que Pansy chega a se perguntar _o que diabos_ ele viu de _diferente_ nelas. Ela respira fundo antes de pensar que é cedo (tarde) demais para lutar por Draco Malfoy.

O elfo traz panquecas de amora –

"Já tomei café da manhã com Draco", Astoria comenta, sorrindo levemente, unhas bem-feitas tamborilando no mogno do balcão, a aliança dourada de noivado brilhando intensamente em seu anelar direito.

"Você vai vomitar tudo de qualquer jeito".

"Eu não faço mais isso".

(Ela pisca, lembrando-se das muitas vezes em que consolou Daphne por ver sua irmã se auto-destruindo. Talvez ela não fosse cruel o suficiente para pensar que Astoria _deveria_ ter se auto-destruído. Talvez fosse).

– e Astoria diz que gostaria que Pansy fosse sua dama de honra.

"As mangas da sua camisa te deixam mais gorda".  
"Você me escutou?"  
"Seu sapato é horrível".  
_"Pansy"._

"E, sinceramente, esse lápis de olho faz com que você pareça uma putinha".

Astoria sorri, dizendo que as damas de honra vestirão dourado.  
Pansy dá de ombros como se não se importasse com isso.

**xx**

_Ne me quitte pas,_ Jacques Brel diria. E por mais que Jacques Brel estivesse morto, ela poderia mover a boca até o ouvido dele e repetir a frase imaculada, enquanto o corpo dele pesa sobre o dela de uma maneira doce, suave _demais_. E ela afunda as unhas em suas costas e o prende com as coxas, tentando ter certeza de que o sexo o fará lembrar de que ele não pode deixá-la.

Porque o rei não é feliz sem sua rainha. E Henrique VIII precisou criar uma nova religião para substituir a sua. Era mais do que certo que Draco não pudesse viver sem Parkinson.

**xx**

"Isso foi um erro".

Redenção seria concordar com a frase que ele diz, enquanto a fumaça expelida por seus lábios é dourada sob o sol que entra pela janela. Ela umedece os lábios, o corpo adormecido, os olhos presos no teto do quarto que abrigava as sombras difusas dele se vestindo.

"Nós dois estávamos bêbados e as coisas foram longe demais".

Redenção seria pedir pelo amor de Deus (ou de qualquer outro filho da puta) que ele não fizesse aquilo. Que não a dissesse que a noite anterior tinha sido apenas uma coisa de _momento_. Ela volta a tragar, piscando, fingindo não ter consciência de que os cantos de seus olhos estavam irritados e ardendo mais do que deviam.

"Eu amo Astoria".

Redenção seria dizer que o amava.

"Vá se explicar para ela, então".

**xx**

Ela tenta mudar. Festas demais, memórias de menos, e talvez ela esteja cansada de acordar em uma cama que não é a _dele._ Ela promete – secretamente, é claro, porque ela não tem certeza de que não vai falhar – que aquela será a última vez. Porque Draco não ama pessoas como ela. Ele ama pessoas que ele gostaria de imitar. Pessoas que sabem corrigir suas falhas.

Redenção é corrigir suas falhas por amor.

Astoria engordou cinco quilos e havia carne entre seus ossos e sua pele. Ela não bebe mais, a não ser para acompanhá-lo em uma taça de vinho durante um jantar ou outro. Ela nunca mais tocou em um cigarro desde que ele comentou que odiava mulheres que fumavam – embora, nos tempos de Hogwarts, parecesse divertido. O mundo, para ela, existe em diálogos formados em escalas de cinza e o dourado lhe cai bem porque ela sabe como usar sem exceder os limites da perfeição. Ela realmente aprendeu a acreditar que o _amor_ tem o poder de deixar o mundo _belo_ e não consegue imaginar um mundo em que as aparências importam mais do que a realidade.

Astoria se rendera e Pansy a odiava por isso.

**xx**

_Laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre,_ Jacques Brel diria.

Mas Jacques Brel estava morto e Pansy Parkinson não seria sombra de ninguém.

(ela não o amara tanto assim, de qualquer maneira).

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

- Ainda há um pouco de você entrelaçado em minhas dúvidas.  
- _Tout peut s'oublier:_ tudo se pode esquecer.  
- _La reine manque le roi:_ a rainha sente falta do rei.  
(Adaptado de "L'amour sera roi et tu sera reine")  
- _Ne me quitte pas:_ não me deixe.  
- _Laisse-moi devenir l'ombre de ton ombre:_ deixe que eu me torne a sombra da tua sombra.

Espero que gostem (L). Vocês conhecem o esquema, não? Revisem ou (eu nunca mais atualizo Hallelujah) eu fico triste xD


End file.
